villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mercury Black (RWBY Chibi)
This article is about the version of the character in the RWBY Chibi spinoff comedy series. For the main series counterpart, see Mercury Black. Mercury Black is a supporting antagonist from the American animated comedy webseries RWBY Chibi, the non-canon spinoff to RWBY. He serves as the loyal henchman of Cinder Fall, but is portrayed as dimwitted and incompetent in contrast to his main series counterpart. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced his canon counterpart, Sasuke Uchiha and That Man. Story Season 1 In "Save Nora!", he and Emerald Sustrai steal Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias' motorcycles. In "Evil Plans", he walks into the room where Cinder Fall and Emerald re trying to cover up the fact that they are evil from Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie, carrying a bazooka called the Kitten Killer 9000. He notices the heroes and leaves, but they remain oblivious to their evil-doings. In "Pillow Fight", he makes a brief appearance after being defeated in an evil scheme by Zwei. In "Cinder Who?", Ruby Rose tries to remember Cinder's last name, resulting in visual puns. For "Cinder Mall", she is seen shopping for casual clothes with Mercury and Emerald. For "Cinder Doll", Mercury and Emerlad mock their leader with a sock puppet version of her. For "Cinder LOLs", Cinder laughs at Mercury and Emerald after they fall down the stairs. For "Cinder Bawls", where world peace is achieved, Mercury, along with the other villains, is extremely distraught. In "Security Woes", he is constantly stopped and screened in airport security to do his metal legs. In "The One with a Laugh Track", it is revealed that RWBY Chibi was "filmed before a live audience". Mercury and the other villains appear at the end for the curtain call. Season 2 On top of his appearances in the show, Mercury also appears in a transition where he kicks the screen. In "Director Ozpin", Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder sabotage the show's opening title sequence. Mercury hits Ruby with the boom microphone, Emerald attempts to drop a spotlight on Blake, and Cinder pushes the giant rose emblem down on top of Professor Ozpin, remarking that "sometimes, it's just too easy". In "Magic Show", he teams up with Roman Torchwick, Neo, Cinder, Mercury, and a Beowolf to play Team RWBY, Zwei, and Jaune Arc in a game of soccer. However, Mercury's boots prove to be too powerful and deflates the ball after the first kick, leaving both the heroes and villains mad at him and disappointed the game is over, despite the fact that he tries to apologize. In "Girls Rock!", he teams up with Roman, Neopolitan, and Emerald to attack Velvet Scarlatina, but is chased off and blasted by Jaune and Zwei dressed as superheroes. In "Must Be Nice", Mercury and the other villains attend an Evil Class taught by Cinder, where she demonstrates putting dynamite in a cake. However, Mercury and the others question this method of disposing of heroes, causing Cinder to angrily light the fuse and make the cake explode in her face. In "Movie Night", Jaune suggests he and his friends see a superhero movie. The scene then cuts to Jaune's superhero alter-ego, The Hunts-Man, giving a speech on a building. The camera pans down to show Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald waiting impatiently for him to hurry up and fight. In "Cannonball", Mercury is seen at a gathering of villains led by Cinder. In "Monsters of Rock", Mercury is part of a rock band called Trouble Clef with the other villains so they can win Battle of the Bands with their music and pyrotechnics, much to Cinder's dismay. In "Battle of the Bands", Mercury and Trouble Clef enter the contest and begin to perform, but are interrupted when they find out that it is a literal battle between bands. The villains scatter, and Mercury is seen fighting with Ruby before the episode ends. Season 3 In "Evil Interview", Mercury complains about how he is being mistreated and does all the work, and demands Cinder give him a raise. In response, Cinder simply lights him on fire. He is later seen attending a meeting held by Cinder, having learned his lesson. In "Girls' Night Out", Mercury is alone with a sockpuppet version of Cinder and begins talking to it, confessing that he does not like the other villains, but actually has a massive crush on Cinder. However, Cinder and the others overhear and get mad at him. Cinder burns the puppet and the others storm away in disgust, only for Mercury to pull out another puppet. In "Prank War", Mercury and Emerald have a prank war that involves them surrounding Nepture with water, gluing Roman's hat and cane to his body, replacing Yang's ammo with confetti, and tricking Cinder into following a wild goose chase for the Winter Maiden that ends with a simple snowman. However, Emerald wins when she leaves a note for Cinder telling her that Mercury pranked her, resulting in Cinder blasting Mercury with fire. In "Nefarious Dreams", each of the villains are shown asleep and dreaming. Mercury dreams that he is a breakdancer and Cinder gives him a foot massage when he is done, even though his feet are mechanical. Cinder, meanwhile, has a nightmare that she replaces her henchmen with clones of herself that turn against her. She wakes from a nightmare to see her henchmen, and thinks that she may be fine with what she has. However, she then hears Mercury mumble in his sleep about how she needs to learn how to give robotic foot massages, making her gag and retract her previous sentiment. Appearance Mercury's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of his canon appearance. He has scruffy grey hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. He wears a blue and grey top, loose belt, blue and grey pants, black boots, and grey and blue fingerless gloves. Personality Mercury is violent and sleazy, but also loyal to Cinder and will help her in her plans, even if the plans are absurd or obviously not going to work. He also has an egocentric side, as he sometimes doubts and even teases her boss behind her back. He is also dimwitted, failing to notice obvious problems or obstacles and often letting his "cool" persona or love of being evil get in the way of making logical decisions. Gallery Images Chibi Transition Merc.gif|Mercury kicking the screen in a transition. Chibi 18 00026.png|Mercury walking in with the Kitten Killer 9000. Chibi 21 00016.png|Mercury shopping with Cinder and Emerald. Chibi 21 00018.png|Mercury laughs as Cinder falls down stairs. Chibi 22 00007.png|Mercury going through airport security. Chibi 22 00008.png Chibi2 03 00035.png|Mercury attempts to apologize for ruining the soccer game. Chibi2 11 00022.png|Mercury, Cinder, and Emerald wait for Jaune to fight them. Snip20171014 2.png|Mercury in Trouble Clef. Chibi2 20 00013.png Snip20171014 8.png|Trouble Clef performs. 1201 Best Day Ever 06161.png|Mercury in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi - Episode 18 RWBY Chibi - Episode 21 RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 3 - Magic Show Rooster Teeth Trivia *Mercury is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in the Japanese dub, who also dubs for his canon counterpart and voiced Vidaldus Taka and Baldren Gassenral. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Betrayed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dissociative Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Mischievous